


Calm Before the Storm

by LiteratureLapin



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Angst, Takes place during Mega Man 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLapin/pseuds/LiteratureLapin
Summary: Another line of robot masters was nothing to someone as battle-hardened as him.





	Calm Before the Storm

You watched them. 

You watched as they each stepped forward, ready for the task of destroying the enemy once and for all, their faces filled with confidence and determination. They could do it. He had to lose one day. 

And you watched them all fall, one after another. 

It really wasn't all that surprising, you realised. The blue 'bot had defeated many of your kind in the past. Another line of robot masters was nothing to someone as battle-hardened as him. Dozens had been brought to their knees by his gun and his ability to copy theirs. Your brothers, sadly, had been no different. 

Your brothers... 

Crystal, with his love for all things mysterious and mystical.   
Wave, with his love of deep sea strolls and hatred of polution some of his preddicessors would no doubt agree with.   
Charge, with his stubborn attitude and love of the past.   
Stone, with his even more stubborn and determined attitude, and his surprising friendship with one of Light's creations.   
Gyro, with his proud--although sometimes slightly condescending--personality.   
Gravity, with his great enthusiasm for science and research, and his dislike of space you have a hard time getting over.   
Napalm, with his overwhelming admiration of weapons. 

Each of them had been so strong and brave and so very determined to stop Mega Man.   
Yet each still fell. Each was still destroyed by him. Each tried their best, but failed anyway. 

Your core ached as you thought of it. It ached as you thought of the loss, of the pain, of the destruction... 

And it ached to avenge all those who had come before you. Their deaths would not be for nothing. You would make sure of that to the very end. 

The door a ways away behind you opened up, and the sound of footsteps entered the room before the door returned shut. 

He was here. 

Folding your arms, you turned--almost with a twirl--to face your foe. "I've been expecting you~" you announced. The smile you wore was almost cheerful, and the tone of your voice moved almost like a melody to some unheard beat. 

You were the picture of calmness and confidence as you stared down Mega Man, your circuits burning as you remembered your fallen brothers. 

"There's no point in beating around the bush--we both know what comes next." you said, and you did. You knew all too well what came next. 

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we~?" 


End file.
